


An Asexual Ghoul

by kyanitedragon



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Aspecs [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asexual!FullGhoulKaneki, Asexual!Oneshot!Kaneki, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, a biting kink, but no actual sex, discussions of sex and sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Kaneki is in a relationship with Hide and questions if he's asexual
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Oneshot Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Aspecs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	An Asexual Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: Biromantic Asexual Full Ghoul Kaneki in a relationship with Allosexual Human Hide  
> Warnings: Mild sexual content but no actual sex, a biting kink, discussions about sex and sexual attraction

Hide moaned in pleasure as Kaneki went down on his neck. He was alternating between kisses, sucking on his neck, and love bites. It felt so good, but it was also too much. It was all Kaneki had been doing for so long now. It was like Kaneki was teasing him. Hide needed more. Something different.

Kaneki kissed him again, and then curled his lips and bit him, a bit harder than the previous times.

Hide reached out around Kaneki’s waist, roughly pulling him closer. Kaneki’s body had been much too far away from him.

“Fuck me, Kaneki.” Hide moaned.

Kaneki froze, taking his mouth off Hide’s neck.

“I mean, if you want to.” Hide quickly added. He certainly wasn’t going to force Kaneki to do anything he didn’t want to or wasn’t comfortable with.

“I...” Kaneki pulled back to look at him. He looked confused, maybe even a bit scared. He trailed his eyes down Hide’s body, staring at his boner.

Hide scooted back, trying to compose himself. “It’s fine. Nevermind. Er. Do you mind if you leave, though?”

“I... uh...” Kaneki blinked. “Uh, yeah, sure.” Kaneki leaned in for a goodbye kiss, but then changed his mind and drew back. He left without another word.

\---

“Hide...” Kaneki began. “About yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hide said quickly. “It doesn’t matter. I just like being with you. I don’t care if we have sex or not.”

“That’s not what I...” Kaneki trailed off. “I mean, thanks. That—That’s good to hear. It was kind of something I was worried about. But... I wanted to ask you something else, right now.”

“Sure. What?”

Despite Hide agreeing, Kaneki looked away nervously.

“You can talk to me about anything.” Hide whispered gently.

Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s weird.”

“What kind of weird? Like, are you talking about kinks or something ghoul-related? Or both? I think the biting is hot, so don’t worry about that.”

“Hot...?” Kaneki whispered.

“Is that okay? I mean, you can stop biting me if you want, but I seriously don’t mind it. I have complete trust in you. And I’m into it.”

“No, I mean... What does hot mean?” Kaneki whispered.

Hide blinked. “...What?”

“What does it mean?” Kaneki repeated.

“It means, y’know, hot.” Hide shrugged helplessly. “Like...” He started fanning himself, “Oh my God they’re so attractive, I’m getting turned on, I wanna fuck them!”

Kaneki just stared at Hide, his expression unreadable.

“What?” Hide asked innocently.

“You’re serious? You’re not exaggerating?”

“A little.” Hide shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it. Why? Don’t you have a definition for everything, bookworm?”

“I thought it was just another word for beautiful.” Kaneki whispered.

“It can be.” Hide shrugged. “But you can call anything beautiful. You can call a sunset beautiful. You wouldn’t call it hot. Hot’s got a sexy connotation with it, y’know?”

“I... I don’t know if I’ve...” Kaneki whispered, unable to finish.

“If you’ve what?”

“Do you find me hot?” Kaneki asked.

Hide laughed, “Dude, don’t I! Have you looked in a mirror lately?!”

Kaneki looked down.

“Is that what this is about? Because I don’t say that you’re hot? Well, you are. You are _very_ hot, dude.”

Kaneki shook his head. “No, that’s not— I don’t think of you as hot. At least, not your definition of it.”

“You don’t?” Hide’s eyes widened. Things were clicking into place.

Kaneki flinched. “I don’t know. I guess I do. Nevermind.”

He stood to run off, but Hide grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Kaneki, I’m sorry. Just— Just listen to one thing before you go, okay?”

Kaneki sighed, nodded, and sat back down.

“Okay, so, there’s a word. An orientation. Asexual. People who don’t experience sexual attraction, or they do but it's limited or conditional.”

“Sexual attraction?” Kaneki looked up at Hide again. “That’s... a real thing?”

“Yeah.” Hide whispered with a nod. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made assumptions. You were just always eager to kiss and mark me, and I thought it was sexual. But from what you’ve said, I’m guessing it's not sexual for you?”

“No.” Kaneki whispered. “It’s romantic, isn’t it?”

“Usually people do that when stuff is heading in a sexual direction.”

“They do?!” Kaneki looked mortified. “I’m sorry for leading you on.”

“I’m sorry for not realizing you weren’t into it and on the same wavelength as I was.”

“But I’m bisexual. I don’t think I’m asexual.”

“Well, you can be both. You can be bi-romantic and asexual. Or you can be bisexual but also on the asexual spectrum and only experience sexual attraction occasionally. Or maybe you _are_ an allo bisexual that’s just not into sex.”

“Allo?”

“Allosexual. Someone who does experience regular sexual attraction. Like me.”

“So then, you feel it often? Not just during makeouts?”

“Yeah. What you’re thinking of is probably arousal. Sexual attraction is like... You look at someone and find them hot and you want to sleep with them.”

Kaneki sighed and rested his hands on his head. “I don’t know if I’ve felt that. I feel _something_ , but I don’t know what it is.”

Hide rubbed his arm. “That’s okay. No one figures this stuff out quickly. I just wanted to tell you the word, that asexuality is a real thing. It’s not weird, it’s just something different.”

“So then... you’ve wanted to have sex with me?”

“Eh, yes and no.” Hide shrugged. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while, and had the usual allosexual urges and stuff. But I’m the kind of person who needs time before he has sex with someone. So I never acted on anything for the longest time. But I’m definitely getting to that comfort zone with you. And earlier, that was honestly really hot. So, yeah. I guess I want to have sex with you now. But it’s not a necessity. Like I said, don’t worry about it.”

“This is so strange.” Kaneki whispered. “I always wondered what I was missing. Why people had sex for pleasure. People always told me I’d understand when I was older, but I never did.”

“You should do some research about asexuality.”

Kaneki nodded. “I will.”

“And I will too. I honestly don’t know too much about it other than the basics.”

\---

“Hide, can we talk about orientations again?”

“Of course.” Hide pat the empty spot at his side.

Kaneki sat beside him and then began, “I tried to figure out if I’m on the asexual spectrum. But... I’m still confused. And this part the internet can’t help me with. And it’s also... really embarrassing.”

“You can tell me anything. I won’t judge.”

“It’s not about sex. Not necessarily. It’s... It’s a ghoul thing.”

“Alright. You can still tell me. No judgement.”

“It’s weird. And gross and inappropriate.”

“I won’t judge. Promise.”

“Okay.” Kaneki whispered. “So, you know those sexual innuendos? About referring to sexual acts as eating people?”

“Huh. I never thought about how weird that probably is to hear as a ghoul.”

“Because of that, I guess I thought I did experience sexual attraction.” Kaneki shrugged.

“That sounds like a pretty logical conclusion for an asexual ghoul.” Hide said gently.

“But it's weird and gross.”

“Do you feel that way about me?”

Kaneki looked away.

“Is that what that whole neck biting thing was about?”

“...”

“Again, no judgement.” Hide whispered. He scooted closer and took Kaneki’s arm. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Allowing yourself some indulgence like that is fine with me. I just want a better idea of what you’re feeling and what you’re referring to.”

“Yes.” Kaneki whispered. “I do. You smell good, and taste good, and look good. And kissing you is great — _romantically_ great. But there’s— there’s _something else_ there, too. A hunger. And the more I think about it, the more I realize it's not sexual attraction but _hunger_ — actual ghoul hunger — and that scares me.”

“It’s okay.” Hide whispered, rubbing his back.

“It’s not okay!” Kaneki snapped, jumping to his feet and putting distance between them. “It’s disgusting! It’s something that shouldn’t be there! It’s something that I should have noticed! Should have suppressed, but instead indulged in!”

“But you haven’t hurt me. You haven’t even come close to it.”

“I might.” Kaneki whispered hopelessly. “What if it gets worse?”

“Has it?”

“I don’t know...”

“Look, Kaneki, I don’t mind it. If you want to stop, then stop. But if you want to keep indulging in it, then do it. It’s nice for me too.”

“But it's not sexual. It’s... It’s something else.”

“Then, make sure to keep it in control, like I’m sure you’ve been doing, and I’ll keep an eye on you too. We can stop anytime, just like with everything else in our relationship.”

“You’re really okay with it?”

“I am.”

“Alright.”

Hide held out a hand, and Kaneki took it. Hide gently tugged, and Kaneki came closer, and Hide pulled him to sit in his lap. Kaneki leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and was silent for a few moments.

“Hide?”

“Yeah?”

“Then... I’m asexual.”

“I’m glad you figured it out.” Hide rubbed his shoulder and smiled.


End file.
